Hands Of Time
by kuroqueen
Summary: [Last Chapter UPDATE] Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tak ingin ditemui, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seorang gadis setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar. Reuni tak menyenangkan yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka. [Lanjutan terakhir Bond dan Silent Tears]
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

_**HANDS OF TIME**_

.

**Summary**

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tak ingin ditemui, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seorang gadis setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar. Reuni tak menyenangkan yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**NARUTO **

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

sangat OOC, banyak typo, EYD berantakan,

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 1: Prolog._

Suara dedaunan kuning yang gugur terbawa oleh angin musim gugur mewarnai langkah dua orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah menuruni sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran kota. Sebuah pohon yang berada di puncak bukit itu beserta hewan-hewan kecil yang bersiap untuk tidur panjangnya menjadi saksi berpisahnya dua orang muda-mudi itu. Mereka berjalan mantap menuju jalan hidup masing-masing, meskipun masih tersisa sedikit kesedihan di hati keduanya.

Lima tahun telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Keduanya mungkin telah berhasil menempuh pendidikan tinggi dan meraih cita-cita mereka yang telah mereka dambakan sejak kecil.

"Ino piiggg..!" Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil dulu.

"Hey, Forehead. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga." Wanita berkuncir kuda itu tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah kedokteran yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

"Hey, kau kapan menyusulku, calon suster Ino?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Huh. Lihat saja, Forehead. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengenakan toga seperti itu!" Kata Ino tidak mau kalah. "Meskipun kau cepat lulus, kau tetap tidak memiliki pendamping kan. Makanya kau memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Tidak seperti aku." Ino langsung memeluk lengan seseorang yang sejak awal berdiri di sampingnya.

Tiga buah siku-siku berwarna merah muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Pig sialan. Awas kau!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menghajar Ino. Ino segera berlindung di belakang laki-laki yang bernama Sai yang di cintainya itu, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura.. Ino.. berhentilah kalian berdua." Sai yang sejak tadi berdiri di antara kedua sahabat itu mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang sedang memanas.

Namun, Sakura yang telah bersiap-siap dengan kepalan tangannya yang luar biasa itu untuk menghajar Ino tiba-tiba menjadi terdiam. Sangat terlihat jelas ekpresi kaget muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Sa..suke.." ia bergumam.

* * *

A/N

Prolognya selesai~

Amat sangat singkat ya? huehehehe.. Yui sengaja kok.. tenang aja.. huehehehehe XD

Mungkin ceritanya mirip2 sama Bond dan Silent Tears, soalnya memang terinspirasi untuk melanjutkan cerita yang itu sih.. XD

dan mungkin untuk chapter 2 nya agak sedikit lamaaa.. u.u

soalnya Yui sedikit sibuk di dunyat~ u.u

gomennasaaaaiiii~ u_u


	2. Chapter 2 - Kelulusan

_**HANDS OF TIME**_

**.**

**Summary**

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tak ingin ditemui, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seorang gadis setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar. Reuni tak menyenangkan yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka.

.

**NARUTO**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

sangat OOC, banyak typo, EYD berantakan,

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2: Kelulusan._

Ditengah upacara kelulusannya menjadi seorang dokter, Sakura mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang sangat tak diharapkannya.

Sesosok laki-laki yang tak ingin ia temui dari masa lalunya muncul tepat di hadapannya.

Sakura membatu. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, namun tatapan mata mereka telah bertemu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menghindar.

"Sa..suke.." Sakura bergumam lemah.

Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah ia ketahui kabarnya setelah mereka lulus sekolah dan berjalan masing-masing, mengejar cita-cita mereka. Dan sekarang sesorang tersebut muncul dihadapannya, tepat ketika ia sedang menikmati indahnya kelulusannya. Saat langkah pertamanya untuk meraih cita-citanya tercapai.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia membenci Sasuke, namun juga masih menyayanginya. Berkali-kali ia bercerita pada Ino, sahabatnya, namun yang selalu Ino katakan adalah untuk melupakan Sasuke. Terlebih ketika mereka benar-benar berpisah dan saling menghindar sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Pernah suatu ketika Ino berkata padanya, "Sakura, yang namanya jatuh cinta itu tetap saja jatuh. Makanya jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan. Meski begitu, kau tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan itu begitu saja."

Baru saat ini, ia benar-benar mengerti maksud kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Meski telah bertahun-tahun terlewati, perasaannya pada Sasuke sama sekali belum berubah.. dan masih saja.. menyakitkan.

Ino dan Sai yang mendengar suara kecil Sakura yang memanggil nama Sasuke, segera menoleh ke arah pandangan mata Sakura. Dan mereka melihat Sasuke, lelaki yang pernah sangat dicintai oleh Sakura –bahkan hingga sekarang—sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru saja merayakan upacara kelulusan, sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura masih membatu. Terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia sangat tak ingin melihat pemandangan di depannya saat itu. Menyakitkan.

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu, tidak bisa hanya diam melihat sahabatnya membatu ditengah upacara yang seharusnya hanya meninggalkan kenangan manis. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang entah mungkin hanya pura-pura tidak melihat Sakura dan Ino, meskipun pandangan mata mereka telah bertemu.

"Ino.."

Sai menarik lengan Ino dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sai!"

"Tidak."

"SAI!"

Ino memberontak dan mengibaskan lengannya kuat hingga genggaman tangan Sai terlepas dari tangannya dan ia bebas.

Ino berbalik kembali ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Namun, Sai masih tetap menahannya.

"Tenanglah Ino. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini?" katanya lembut.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih terdiam. Tentu saja ia mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu. Ia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana menyakitkannya ketika dianggap tak ada oleh Sasuke. Ya, ia pernah menyukai Sasuke, sama seperti Sakura. Dan kenyataan itu pernah membuat persahabatannya dengan Sakura kacau. Namun, setelah itu Ino tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih menyayangi Sasuke. Sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan setelah akhirnya Sakura berhasil membuka hati Sasuke, baru lah ia bisa merelakan laki-laki itu. Karena itu, saat ini ia hanya akan memberikan hatinya pada Sai – yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ino – dan terus mendukung sahabatnya.

'Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak pernah berubah.' Kata Ino dalam hati. Saat Ino mendengar berita bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke putus beberapa tahun lalu, Ia benar-benar tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menahan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Sakura berusaha tegar di depan Sasuke. Namun, ketika bercerita pada Ino, Sakura selalu menangis. Dan ia hanya bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada lelaki dingin itu.

"Ino.. sudahlah.. Aku tak apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jangan sok kuat, forehead." Jawab Ino ketus.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, Sasuke juga terlihat menghindariku. Setelah beberapa tahun tak pernah bertemu, saat ini adalah yang paling membuat canggung kan. Biarkan saja." Kata Sakura. Tetap tersenyum. Tetap berusaha tegar.

"Lagipula, sepertinya dia tidak sendirian. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka." Sakura terlihat tersenyum, namun pahit.

Ino melunak melihat senyum sahabatnya itu, meskipun ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat itu. Tapi tetap saja, kekesalan dan kebenciannya pada Sasuke tidak berubah.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja semua kejadian barusan. Ini kan hari kelulusanku, jadi seharusnya semuanya bahagia." Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana ketika Ino masih terlihat cemberut dan kesal.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau memang terlalu baik pada orang itu."

Akhirnya Ino menyerah pada tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia membuang semua rasa kesalnya kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dan berkata, "Hahh.. Apa-apaan sih si pangeran dingin itu! Merusak suasana saja. Ayo, Sakura! Kita bersenang-senang!"

Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan Sai ke arah stand foto. "Saatnya kita berfoto dengan Ibu Dokter kita yang baru!" Ino berteriak senang.

Sakura yang melihat kekonyolan sahabatnya itu cuma bisa tersenyum geli.

"Hey, Ino pig. Ini kan upacara kelulusanku. Kenapa malah kau yang menjadi sangat senang?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bersenang-senang? Dasar forehead." "Memang tidak boleh." Sahut Sakura santai.

"Kaauu!" tiga buah segitiga siku-siku muncul di kepala Ino.

Sai hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya melihat dua gadis kekanakan di depannya.

"tiga, dua, satu."

Klik.

Blits yang menyilaukan terpancar dari kamera, mengabadikan senyum ketiga orang itu. Meskipun baru saja terjadi hal yang tak menyenangkan, tetapi gadis merah muda itu masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya di depan orang-orang.

**.**

**Aozora Yui **

**.**

"Inooooo.. Lihaatttt..." Sakura berlari dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya sambil membawa gulungan dan selempang bertuliskan cumlaude. Ya, akhirnya upacara kelulusan telah berakhir.

"Kau lama sekali, Forehead." keluh Ino. Wajar saja. Ia telah menemani upacara kelulusan sahabatnya itu sejak pagi.

"Jangan salahkan aku."

"Iya.. Iya.." Jawab Ino malas. "Ah, benar juga. Kau harus mentraktir kami malam ini sebagai ganti mendampingimu di upacara kelulusan ini. Iya kan, Sai?" Kata Ino, terlihat senang. Terlebih ketika melihat Sakura mulai cemberut.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Ino Pig! Ini kan hari kelulusanku, harusnya aku yg di traktir." Kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar terus sejak pagi." Kata Sai berusaha melerai kedua gadis itu. Kemudian Ia berkata, "Lihat siapa yang datang."

Ino dan Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah pandangan yang sama dengan Sai.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka dikagetkan hari itu.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Pangeran Dingin, Sasuke Uchiha, yang sedang berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka. 'Kenapa dia berjalan ke arah sini?' Pikir Sakura. Sudah cukup dengan semua kejutan menyakitkan hari ini.

"Sakura, ayo pergi dari sini." Ino menarik lengan Sakura untuk segera menghindar dari tempat itu. Tapi Sakura hanya diam, tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Yo, Sakura. Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Kata sang Pangeran berwajah dingin itu setelah berada di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Sasuke?" Ino menjawab sapaan Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya, Sasuke-kun." Sang gadis merah muda akhrinya membuka suaranya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum semanis yang Ia bisa, seolah rasa sakitnya telah menghilang seluruhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Akhirnya cita-cita mu tercapai juga."

"Tentu saja. Sakura itu gadis yang memiliki kemauan keras." Ino menambahkan dengan nada tidak senang.

"Ino, sudahlah." Sakura mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu, sambil melirik Sai untuk membantunya mengatasi Ino.

"Ino. Ayo biarkan saja mereka berdua." Sai menepuk bahu Ino untuk mengajaknya sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Tapi.." Ino tetap berusaha menolak.

Sai sedikit menarik lengan kekasihnya itu. Dan akhirnya Ino pun hanya menurut saja ketika dilihatnya Sakura menatapnya dan memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sasuke.

'Terima kasih, Sai' Tatapan mata Sakura mengisyaratkan perkataan itu, ketika Sai melihat sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tak masalah kau kesini?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari wanita yang tadi bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi.. Wanita yang tadi bersamamu?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Oh, Karin. Dia anak dari teman Ayahku."

"Oh.."

'Anak dari teman Ayahnya ya. Tapi terlihat tidak seperti itu.' Sakura bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Ia Mahasiswa Farmasi di sini. Hari ini juga kelulusannya."

"Wah.. selamat kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum. Tapi tentu saja, sejak pagi ini, senyumnya belum berubah sedikitpun. Ia masih tersenyum pahit.

"Sakura.."

Sasuke mengucapkan nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan ragu-ragu, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang amat sulit dikatakan.

"Iya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Ia hanya berharap apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"Ano.. Maaf.. Karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu."

Blush..

Pipi gadis itu memerah seperti bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Ini nyata kan?

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah."

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura masih merah, bahkan mungkin lebih merah dari sebelumnya, seperti kepiting yang direbus!

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Dan sekali lagi, selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sakura."

"Iya. Terima kasih." Kata Sakura. Ia merasa sedikit bahagia. Meskipun ia tahu perasaaan itu mungkin saja akan menghancurkan hatinya lagi.

"Ah, benar juga. Malam ini, tak masalah kan jika aku mengajakmu untuk keluar?"

"Malam ini?"

"Iya. Akan ada pesta perayaan kelulusan Karin di rumahnya. Dan karena kau juga lulus hari ini, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut serta."

"Apa tak masalah?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia masih ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Keluarga ku dan keluarga Karin sudah sangat dekat. Jadi tak masalah." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Lagipula, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara banyak denganmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Blush..

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. 'Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sasuke. Jangan membuatku jatuh kembali jika pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitkan.' Sakura berteriak dalam hatinya. Meskipun begitu, Ia merasa senang. Setelah beberapa tahun tanpa kabar sama sekali, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan masih mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, setelah melihat Sakura terdiam cukup lama.

"Hm.. baiklah." Kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Baiklah akan ku jemput nanti malam di rumahmu. Rumahmu belum berubah tempat kan?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti malam." Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu jika kau masih terus tersenyum seperti itu padaku, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga fiuuhhh... *lap keringat*

Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah agak lama Yui buat, cuma belum sempat menyempurnakan gara-gara tugas kuliah yang menggunung.. dan belum bisa publish gara-gara provider yg nggak mendukung FFn *nangis*

Tapi akhirnya sekarang bisa publish juga..

Yui minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena update nya lamaaaaa banget, dan kayaknya di chapter ini jadi semakin banyak typo dan semakin OOC aja hueeee...

Maafkan Yui.. Maafkan Yui..

Ja, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Party

_**HANDS OF TIME**_

**.**

**Summary**

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tak ingin ditemui, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seorang gadis setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar. Reuni tak menyenangkan yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka.

.

**NARUTO**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

AU, sangat OOC, banyak typo, EYD berantakan,

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 3: The Party_

Preview chapter sebelumnya:

Seperti bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, kebetulan yang sangat tidak biasa bermekaran diantara mereka. Sasuke yang datang ke acara kelulusan Karin, tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura yang ternyata satu universitas dengan Karin dan lulus pada hari yang sama, dan mengajaknya keluar menghadiri pesta kelulusan Karin di rumahnya sekaligus merayakan kelulusannya.

Tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya, Sakura menerima ajakan Sasuke.

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

Sasuke berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dikuasai oleh perasaan campur aduk karena sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

Ia bahagia, namun merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menerima ajakan Sasuke begitu saja? Bahkan setelah perasaan menyakitkan yang dirasakannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini?

'Arrgghhh.. Sakura! Kamu terlalu lemah padanya!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura, yang masih terdiam dan menggerutu dalam hati, dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ino. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino dengan wajah memelas dan seperti akan menangis.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu?" katanya khawatir, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin tahu.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke mengajakku keluar nanti malam. Dia mengajakku untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan Karin. Dan aku tanpa sadar telah mengiyakannya. Aku harus bagaimana Ino?" Sakura menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata dan panik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sepertinya dia masih benar-benar terpesona pada Pangeran bersurai Raven tersebut.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Ino hanya dapat memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Sakura, kau memang terlalu baik padanya. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi untuk masalahmu yang satu itu." Kata Ino pasrah.

"Tidak perlu mengulang kata-kata itu lagi, Ino. Aku juga membenci diriku yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerima ajakannya." Kata Sakura lemah.

"Nah, kau menyadarinya. Lalu, apa kau benar-benar akan datang ke pesta itu? Siapa tadi? Karin?"

"Karin Uzumaki. Wanita yang tadi bersama Sasuke. Kau juga melihatnya kan?"

"Apa? Pesta kelulusan wanita yang bersama Sasuke tadi?"

"Iya. Sasuke bilang wanita itu adalah anak dari teman Ayahnya."

"Sakuraaaa..." Aura berwarna merah terang keluar dari tubuh Ino beserta perasaan ingin membunuh yang sangat kuat. "Argghh.. Sejak kapan kau menjadi sepolos ini, Sakura? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku tidak akan bisa lupa, Ino. Hanya saja.." Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Ino hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang melihat Sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke pesta itu bersama si Dingin itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Sakura benar-benar terlihat sangat bimbang sekarang.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Sakura. Kau baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah dia menghilang bertahun-tahun. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, saat-saat seperti ini mungkin adalah saat yang paling membuat canggung, kan? Dan sekarang kau malah menerima ajakannya untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan seseorang yang bahkan belum kau kenali." Ino menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

Sai yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan kedua sahabat itu, menepuk pundak Ino. Memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya itu untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mengendalikan emosinya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya itu. Ino hanya menurut saja.

"Sakura, apa kau mengenal keluarga Sasuke?" Sai akhirnya membuka suara, menggantikan kekasihnya.

"Iya. Aku cukup mengenal Itachi-nii, lalu Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke." Kata Sakura. "Tapi terkahir kali aku bertemu mereka, mungkin 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu." Katanya lagi.

"Tak masalah. Setidaknya pada pesta itu kau mengenal beberapa orang, kan? Sekarang tergantung padamu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku akan datang ke pesta itu. Aku juga ingin tahu, apa maksud Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengajakku seperti ini."

Sai tersenyum. "Terpecahkan, kan?"

"Terimakasih, Ino, Sai." Kata Sakura. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat peduli seperti mereka.

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, kemudian dengan kasar membuka laptopnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang telah lama tersimpan di dalamnya. Sebuah file berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang berisi cerita-cerita pendek tentang perasaannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura membuka file tersebut, kemudian membacanya berulang-ulang sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 'Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudahnya kembali merasakan perasaan seperti itu?'

Sakura berkali-kali memutar-mutar catatan itu hingga pada akhirnya ia melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

'Ku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' Katanya dalam hati.

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

Sebuah mobil terparkir rapi di depan rumah keluarga Haruno, membunyikan klakson yang cukup keras yang mengagetkan seluruh angota keluarga tersebut.

'Dia sudah datang, ya?' pikir sang gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi telah siap menunggu 'sang pangeran' datang menjemputnya.

"Sakura, kau mau keluar?" Kata sang Ayah seraya memperhatikan penampilan gadisnya yang baru saja memperoleh gelar dokter itu yang biasanya tidak terlalu memperdulikan penampilannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat anggun dan rapi, dengan sebuah gaun manis berwarna merah muda yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku berangkat." Jawab sang gadis singkat dan bergegas keluar menemui seseorang yang telah menunggunya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Baik, Ayah."

Terlihat jelas senyum bahagia di wajah sang gadis merah muda itu ketika menghampiri seseorang yang telah menunggunya diluar, seseorang yang paling dinantinya namun yang paling ia inginkan untuk pergi menjauh.

"Maaf, menunggu lama, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura ketika dilihatnya lelaki bersurai raven itu telah menunggunya di luar mobil.

"Hn.. tidak masalah. Ayo berangkat." Katanya. Singkat dan dingin. Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan emosi yang tidak biasa ia rasakan. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke terkesima pada penampilan gadis didepannya itu. 'Kau tidak seperti biasanya.' Pujinya dalam hati.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilakan gadis merah muda tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura menurut, dan masuk dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Namun, dalam perjalanan mereka tidak banyak berbicara.

'Susana canggung seperti ini yang paling tidak aku inginkan!' teriak Sakura dalam hatinya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya memainkan ponselnya sambil menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukannya di pesta nanti, jika keadaan mereka terus canggung seperti ini.

'Mungkin perkataan Sasuke-kun tadi siang bukanlah seperti yang ku harapkan. Seharusnya aku menolak ajakannya jika pada akhirnya seperti ini.' Sakura menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah dengan mudahnya menyetujui ajakan Sasuke untuk datang ke pesta itu.

Atmosfer dingin tersebut belum juga mencair meski perjalanan mereka telah berlalu lebih dari 15 menit. Hanya deru mobil yang terdengar, dan juga beberapa kali bunyi klakson dari orang-orang yang tak sabar pada persimpangan jalan.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini, Sakura." Pada akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung.. harus berbicara tentang apa." Kata Sakura agak terbata-bata. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat laki-laki disampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja memecahkan keheningan.

"Maaf, jika aku mengagetkanmu." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terbata-bata dan terlihat lebih gugup dari biasanya. "Kita sudah hampir sampai." Katanya lagi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

'Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, Sasuke!" Teriaknya dalam hati. Hatinya terus saja memprotes.

Kemudian mobil yang mereka naiki memasuki sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan luas, dihiasi taman dengan air mancur yang indah. Disana telah terparkir dengan rapi beberapa mobil yang terlihat mewah.

'Sepertinya pesta ini bukan berada pada level ku. Penampilanku tidak memalukan, kan?' Pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ayo." Perkataan Sasuke sedikit mengejutkan Sakura.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat. 'Baiklah. Ini tidaklah memalukan, Sakura.' Katanya menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Mereka memasuki _ballroom_ yang sangat luas dan telah berisi banyak orang-orang elit yang sepertinya berasal dari berbagai perusahaan besar di pelosok negeri ini. Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura, sementara Sakura berjalan lambat di belakang Sasuke sambil sedikit tertunduk. Tentu saja, Sakura hanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Pesta yang sangat besar seperti ini belum pernah dihadirinya sekalipun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berjalan dengan menunduk, terlihat sedikit khawatir dibalik wajah dingin yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sebisanya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan keluargaku, kan?"

"Iya. Walaupun sudah lama sekali, tapi aku masih ingat, kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke membawa Sakura melewati beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang, dan sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalinya.

'Ternyata Sasuke banyak mengenali orang-orang ini ya.' Batin Sakura.

Setelah melewati beberapa kelompok orang, mereka tiba di bagian kanan ruangan, berdekatan dengan tangga menuju lantai 2. Samar-samar Sakura mengingat sekelompok orang yang berada disana. Keluarga Uchiha.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang." Seseorang yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, anak pertama keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Itachi, tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Selamat malam," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ada disana, keluarga Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah, kamu Haruno, kan?" Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, sepertinya cukup mengingat Sakura, meskipun mereka hanya bertemu sekali sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Iya. Saya Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura hati-hati sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar." Mikoto Uchiha terlihat senang.

"Ibu, hari ini Sakura juga telah resmi menjadi seorang dokter. Karena itu, aku mengajaknya kemari." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Wah.. benar begitu? Selamat ya, Sakura-chan." Kata Mikoto Uchiha senang. Sakura tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat begitu senang ketika berbicara dengannya. "Jadi, Sakura-chan lulus bersamaan dengan Karin?"

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum, meskipun entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit terusik ketika mendengar nama Karin, nona muda di keluarga kaya ini.

"Sepertinya saya dan Karin-san berada pada satu universitas yang sama." Kata Sakura menambahkan.

"Wah, aku sempat berpikir jarang sekali Sasuke membawa seorang gadis dalam acara seperti ini. Ternyata hanya teman lama yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu dalam upacara kelulusan, ya."

Blush..

Wajah gadis merah muda itu memerah mendengar perkataan tak terduga dari seorang Uchiha Itachi, seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai seseorang yang sangat dewasa. Itachi menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya, yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Diamlah, Aniki." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Selamat malam, hadirin sekalian!" suara pembawa acara pada pesta itu menggelegar memenuhi _ballroom_ yang luas itu, menandakan acara pesta kelulusan nona muda Uzumaki itu akan segera dimulai.

Seorang gadis yang sangat anggun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Gaun berwarna krem yang dipakainya terlihat mahal dan mewah.

'Benar-benar nona muda yang kaya dan anggun.' Gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Nona muda Uzumaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang tersebut terlihat seperti mencai-cari seseorang.

Sakura seperti telah menduga sebelumnya jika seseorang yang dicari oleh Nona muda itu adalah Uchiha bungsu, ketika dilihatnya Nona muda itu melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke merespon lambaian tangan nona muda itu dengan anggukan kecil, namun wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tahu, Sakura? Sasuke dan Karin akan segera bertunangan." Itachi membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu membeku. Ia merasa sesak. Namun, ia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, kemudian berkata, "Aku turut bahagia." Katanya sambil tersenyum, pahit dan terlihat dipaksakan.

Selama pesta berlangsung, Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia pergi menyendiri ke balkon, sambil melihat wajah bahagia orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta kelulusan Nona Muda keluarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ia turut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia tersebut.

Namun, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Karin menggandeng lengan Sasuke dengan mesra ketika berbicara dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka juga terlihat bahagia. Tanpa terasa air mata Sakura mengallir keluar begitu saja.

"Bodoh." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, seraya mengusap air matanya dengan segera sebelum ada yang melihatnya menangis.

'Seharusnya sejak awal, aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap dengan perkataannya. Karena aku tahu, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi lagi.' Katanya dalam hati sambil menahan air mata yang sudah terasa memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

'Aku memang bodoh.'

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengendalikan emosi yang menyesakkan itu. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia masuk kembali ke dalam _ballroom _dan menghampiri keluarga yang sedang bahagia tersebut.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya." Kata Sakura dengan hati-hati dan sopan ketika berbicara pada keluarga yang baru saja terlihat bahagia itu. "Sepertinya saya harus segera pulang." Katanya lagi.

"Wah.. padahal ini masih sore, lho." Kata Mikoto Uchiha itu sambil tertawa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Nyonya Uchiha itu. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak akan sanggup menahan perasaannya jika masih terus berada di sana.

"Seorang gadis muda dan cantik seperti Sakura-chan memang tak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Mau bagaimana lagi," Kata Nyonya Uchiha itu lagi. "Sasuke, antarlah Sakura-chan pulang." Katanya.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Mikoto-san." Kata Sakura cepat. "Saya sudah menghubungi taksi untuk kemari." Katanya lagi. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh mengganggu kebahagian orang lain.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan padangan seperti ingin berkata "kenapa?"

Melihat itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian berpamitan.

"Baiklah, saya pamit untuk pulang." Kata Sakura lagi seraya tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk pamit.

Sakura keluar dari rumah Uzumaki yang besar tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Selama perjalan pulang, ia hanya bisa terisak di dalam taksi, yang membuat sopir taksi itu mengemudi dengan perasaan tak nyaman karena pelanggannya sedang menangis dan terisak di bangku belakang mobil.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura segera naik menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Orangtuanya yang melihatnya datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera masuk ke kamar, hanya saling bertatapan kebingungan.

Sakura kembali menangis di dalam kamarnya. "Meski sejak awal aku sudah bisa menduga hal seperti akan terjadi lagi, kenapa aku tetap memaksa untuk pergi?" katanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak awal, hanya aku yang akan memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Sejak awal, aku tidak boleh berharap akan perasaan Sasuke padaku, meskipun dia mengatakan hal seperti itu." Batin Sakura terus memberontak dan menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu mudah mempercayai Sasuke, yang beberapa kali telah menghancurkan hatinya, bahkan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Sakura mengambil _handphone_-nya untuk menelepon sahabatnya, Ino. Meskipun ia tahu Ino hanya akan marah padanya, tapi setidaknya ia akan merasa sedikit tenang.

Sakura terpaku melihat layar _handphone_-nya. Nama Sasuke tercetak disana. Sebuah pesan masuk berasal dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Maaf, tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Akhir minggu depan kau ada acara? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti biasa saat makan malam. Aku harap kau datang."

Sakura terpaku melihat isi pesan dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih belum cukup untuk menghancurkan hatiku, Sasuke?" kata Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah menangis.

**.**

**A/N**

**.**

Akhirnya Yui bisa update kilaaatttt *nangis terharu*

Chapter 3 lumayan panjang juga yah.. hehehe..

dan Yui baru sadar, ternyata dari prolog (chapter 1) sampai chapter 3, semua kejadiannya cuma satu hari XD

.

Sekarang Yui pengen balas review dari chapter 2 kemarin XD

**Suket alang alang**:

Terimakasih sudah review fict Yui. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter 3 ini kan? hehehe.. Sakura pernah berkenalan dengan kelarga Uchiha sebelumnya, karena _Hands Of Time_ merupakan lanjutan dari _Bond_ dan _Silent Tears. _Meskipun di kedua fict itu nggak ada scene perkenalan, tapi Sakura dan Sasuke sebelumnya pernah jadian lhoo.. Tapi kemudian mereka berpisah~ *nangis*

Bukan alang alang /?/ aja kok yang ngerasa Sasuke nya menyebalkan. Yui juga merasakan hal yang sama *plak*

**Forhead Poke**:

Eh? Apa iya? Waaa.. Maafkan Yui.. Yui nggak sengaja XD

Terimakasih sudah review fict nya Yui.. dan terimakasih juga buat semangatnya hehehe

Yui jadi semangat buat menyelesaikan fict ini lhoo.. *hug*

.

Nah, gimana chapter 3 ini? Yui berusaha untuk mengembalikan feel yg hilang di chapter 2 hueee.. Apakah berhasil?

Yui boleh minta review nya kan yah? boleh kan? boleh kan?

Thankyou for Reading and Review *hug*


	4. Chapter 4 - Destiny

Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Sakura berlari keluar dari pesta kelulusan nona muda Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, dengan wajah penuh air mata. Bahkan, hingga ia sampai di rumah, air mata nya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia begitu kesal dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya mempercayai perkataan Sasuke, dan masih menaruh harapan pada pemuda itu.

Namun, sekali lagi. Apakah pemuda itu masih ingin menyakitinya dengan mengirimkan sebuah pesan berisi ajakan untuk makan malam?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HANDS OF TIME**_

**.**

**Summary**

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tak ingin ditemui, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seorang gadis setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar. Reuni tak menyenangkan yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**NARUTO**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

sangat OOC, banyak typo, EYD berantakan,

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

_Chapter 4: Destiny_

**.**

"Apa kau masih belum cukup untuk menghancurkan hatiku, Sasuke?"

Sakura berkata lirih dalam linangan air mata yang membasahai wajah cantiknya.

'Kali ini apa lagi yang kau inginkan?' Hatinya sakit ketika berpikir tentang Sasuke. Bahkan setelah semua yang Sakura lakukan selama ini, Sasuke masih belum juga menyadari bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan hatinya pada Sasuke?

Meskipun 5 tahun telah berlalu, Sakura mengerti bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke belum berubah. Tingkah laku nya ketika berada di dekat Sasuke masih sama, selalu tersipu dan gugup. Bahkan cara ia berbicara dengan Sasuke juga tidak berubah. Sakura tahu, ketika berada di dekat Sasuke Ia menjadi terlalu mudah dibaca. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti dengan mudahnya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke selalu tidak pernah menyadarinya?

'Sudah cukup. Aku akan menemuinya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku sudah lelah menangis.' Katanya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk memenuhi ajakan Sasuke untuk makan malam.

'Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.' Batinnya.

Sakura menetapkan hatinya untuk benar-benar berhenti berharap pada pemuda itu. Sejak awal, Ia mengerti bahwa perasaannya tak akan pernah tersampaikan lagi. Ia mengerti itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia masih belum menyerah juga hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke telah melupakan semua hal tentangnya. Lagipula, Sasuke mungkin akan segera menikah dengan Karin. Hatinya selalu sakit ketika memikirkan tentang itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tahu, rasa sakit inilah yang membuatnya menyerah.

Sakura berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah makan yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat stasiun. Rumah makan yang sederhana, tapi menyimpan sangat banyak kenangan yang tak ingin ia kenang. Meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, rumah makan itu tidak banyak berubah sehingga Sakura melangkah dengan ragu memasukinya.

Emeraldnya mengamati sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Mencari-cari seseorang yang pasti telah menunggunya disana. Dan dengan segera ia menemukannya.

Sasuke menunggunya di meja yang berdekatan dengan kolam ikan kecil di rumah makan itu. Sama seperti dulu. Kenangan masa lalu kembali merasukinya. 'Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja memilih tempat itu?' pikirnya kesal.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memainkan _handphone_-nya. Mungkin ia bosan menunggu?

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Tak masalah. Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang." Katanya singkat dan datar, tapi Sakura bisa melihat senyum kecil terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Kamu belum memesan makanan?" tanya Sakura ketika dilihatnya daftar menu masih berada di meja itu.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu, maaf karena aku terlambat." Kata Sakura sambil memilih-milih menu. Ia berusaha menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran yang bisa mengacaukan hatinya, terlebih ketika Sasuke berada di depannya.

"Aku akan memesan menu yang seperti biasanya." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura sedikit kaget, tapi dengan segera ia menjawab, "Aku juga sama. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir pergi kemari." Katanya.

Deg.

'Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura bodoh?! Jangan membicarakan tentang masalalu.' Batinnya memberontak keras.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu apakah Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Namun, Sakura hanya mendapati wajah datar dan dingin Sasuke.

'Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar telah melupakan semuanya.' Pikirnya.

Sepertinya, Sakura masih tidak bisa menepiskan harapannya akan pemuda itu. Perasaan memang tidak bisa berubah dengan mudahnya, meskipun kau sangat ingin mengubah ataupun menghilangkannya.

Keheningan merasuki mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang menunggu pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka. Rumah makan itu pun tidak pernah terlalu ramai diisi oleh orang-orang, meskipun berada berdekatan dengan stasiun. Mungkin itulah mengapa rumah makan itu menjadi tempat pilihan mereka dulu.

Keheningan dan atmosfir canggung diantara mereka membuat acara makan malam mereka kali ini tidak terlalu menarik. Mereka lebih banyak diam dan bermain dengan _handphone_ masing-masing.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengundangku malam ini." Akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suara, setelah ia bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Sahut Sasuke. Datar. Sakura hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Karin baru saja mengatakan tentang perasaannya padaku lagi."

Degh. Sakura terenyak. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit kembali.

"Wah.. Lagi?" katanya sambil tertawa. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'lagi'?" Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam menatap senyum Sasuke. 'Tak pernah berubah sedikit pun.' Pikir Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa." Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit. "Siapapun pasti bisa melihat bahwa Karin memang menyukaimu meski hanya dengan sekali lihat." Katanya lagi, namun mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum isengnya.

"Tidak kok." Sahut Sakura cepat. "Aku kan sudah tak punya hak untuk cemburu padamu lagi, sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan ku dengar, kau juga akan segera bertunangan dengannya." Katanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar lebih kecil dan pahit.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan terdiam sejenak. Dibalik wajah dinginnya terlihat sedikit ekpresi kaget yang disembunyikannya.

"Memangnya tak apa-apa kalau aku memilih orang lain?" tanya Sasuke. Meskipun nada suaranya terdengar serius, wajahnya tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit sekali. Sudah cukup Sasuke menggodanya. Ia tak ingin terjebak dengan orang ini lagi, pikirnya.

"Ya.. Tak masalah. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Suaranya lebih datar sekarang. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah mulai bisa ia kuasai, dan ia tak ingin hatinya dipermainkan lagi. Kali ini, dia lah yang akan megendalikan perasaannya.

"Sou ka.."

Keheningan menguasai atmosfer diantara keduanya. Hanya suara alat makan yang sedang beradu, suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan berbincang-bincang disekitar mereka lah yang terdengar. Masing-masing dari mereka tetap membisu. Kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, terlebih dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Sakura." Sasuke tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hm?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak masalah?" Kata Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar serius.

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Sakura semakin bingung. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang cukup serius begitu?' Pikirnya.

"Tentang pernikahanku dengan Karin." Kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?" kata Sakura. Kali ini ia menanggapinya dengan cukup serius. 'Kumohon, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin semua ini menjadi bumerang buatku lagi.' Batin Sakura memberontak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang itu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang. Menebak-nebak pikiran pemuda di depannya itu.

'Sasuke, apa mau mu yang sebenarnya? Kau masih ingin menghancurkan hatiku?' kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengendalikan perasaannya yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Kalian cocok dan serasi." Kata Sakura setelah agak lama berpikir. Atau lebih tepatnya mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Lagipula, bukankah Karin menyukaimu? Bukankah itu bagus menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintaimu?" Lanjut Sakura lagi.

Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, Sakura merasakan hatinya tidak ingin Sasuke menikah dengan Karin. Ia tahu, ini semua hanya akan membuka luka lamanya, yang seharusnya benar-benar ia tutup hari ini, saat ini juga. Karena itu, ia harus mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Ya, kau benar." kata Sasuke datar.

"Jadi, kau tidak peduli, ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

'Apa?' Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan laki-laki bersurai raven itu. 'Apa maksudnya? Sasuke, kau masih ingin mempermainkan hatiku?' katanya dalam hati. Ia merasa kesal dengan laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sakura. Nada bicaranya sedikit meningkat karena kesal dan takut hatinya akan kembali hancur berantakan.

"Kau tidak peduli tentang pernikahanku dan Karin." Kata Sasuke datar. Wajahnya sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" tanyanya kesal.

Sakura merasakan hatinya sangat sakit. Ia merasa kesal dan marah. Kenapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini selalu saja membuat perasaannya berantakan? Meskipun dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya dan melangkah maju. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa, kau seharusnya peduli." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi! Semua terserah kau akan memilih Karin ataupun Hinata atau siapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin peduli lagi.." suara Sakura yang awalnya cukup keras dan membentak Sasuke yang sedang duduk di hadapannya semakin lama semakin lemah. Ia meluapkan semua perasaan kesalnya pada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak akan menyakiti dirinya dengan berharap pada pemuda itu lagi. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke begitu bersikeras membahas soal pernikahannya dengan Karin mengganggu pikirannya. 'Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke? Kumohon.. hentikan ini semua.. Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.' Kata-kata hatinya memberontak ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku, bukan? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu." Sakura tersenyum pahit, dan ia tahu suaranya semakin pelan. Namun, ia tahu Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Sasuke." Sakura menunduk. Masih mempertahankan senyum pahit di wajahnya dan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan air mata yang akan membuncah keluar melalui pipi putihnya yang sedikit memerah mengekspresikan kemarahan dan sakit hatinya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, ya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya ia terkejut mendengar respon gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke merasakan penyesalan yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya. Mengapa baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa besar perasaan gadis ini padanya? pikirnya.

Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun, Sakura masih menyimpan hatinya dan berharap pada perasaannya. Tapi, yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah berpura-pura tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, meskipun ia sebenarnya menyadarinya. Namun, respon Sakura barusan benar-benar menyadarkannya akan perasaan yang dipendam oleh gadis musim semi di depannya.

'Sakura, sebenarnya seberapa besar perasaanmu padaku?' batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memilihmu?" suara berat Sasuke yang terdengar tenang membuat Sakura langsung menatapnya tajam. Kaget.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" cecar Sakura. Terbata-bata karena mendengar sesuatu yang jauh diluar perkiraannya. Ia memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku memilihmu. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan hidupku." Suara Sasuke sungguh tenang. Setenang air yang mengalir lembut di danau. Setenang angin musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga Sakura. Namun, angin lembut itu membawa badai yang mengombang-ambingkan kelopak bunga Sakura, seperti perasaan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura terdiam. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia tak ingin mengerti maksud kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Karena ia tak ingin merasakan sakit kembali. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama kepergian Sasuke yang sama sekali tanpa kabar ke luar negeri melanjutan kuliahnya. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika ia menunggu Sasuke membalas perasaanya ketika ia meminta Sasuke untuk berbaikan kembali. Sudah cukup.. Sudah cukup.. Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi. Sungguh.. mencoba melupakan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku.. masih tidak mengerti maksudmu." Akhirnya suara kecil itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan laki-laki bersurai raven tersebut. Wajar saja, bukan? Perasaannya baru saja di ombang-ambingkan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Mungkin ia berpikir, 'Sejak kapan gadis di depanku ini menjadi sebegitu lambannya menerima sesuatu?'

Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin ia sedikit kesal karena gadis di depannya kini menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan yang membuatnya mengatakan kata-kata 'aku memilihmu' hingga dua kali di depan banyak orang seperti ini.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang menurutnya sangat cantik tersebut lekat-lekat. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat emerald yang di pujanya itu menjadi sedikit memerah akibat menahan air mata.

'Sakura, jika aku mencintaimu, apakah mencintaimu berarti aku harus melukaimu?' batinnya. Menyesal karena ia dengan bodohnya tidak pernah mau menyadari besarnya perasaan gadis itu.

Dan sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengalahkan egonya dan mengatakan perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ya, sejak mereka sama-sama sekolah di Konoha High School. Sejak semua yang telah terjadi, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa perasaan Sakura yang begitu besar padanya telah merubahnya. Dan ia tak ingin gadis yang ada di depannya kini menangis kembali akibat ulahnya yang tidak mampu jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Kali ini ia tidak akan membuat gadis merah muda ini menangis lagi, pikirnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu. Sakura mungkin tak akan memaafkannya setelah semua yang ia perbuat dulu. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya karena ia tak mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri pada Sakura. Sifat cuek yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Sakura meskipun ia sangat tahu Sakura menginginkan perhatian darinya, yang berstatus pacarnya saat itu. Meninggalkannya begitu saja, meskipun mereka telah berjanji untuk tetap menjadi sahabat baik, dan bahkan tak memberi kabar ketika ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah keinginan untuk menuntut ilmu setinggi-tingginya agar ia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Dan saat itu pula, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sakura telah sangat merubahnya.. dan kenyataan bahwa ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura, meskipun ia pernah meragukan perasaannya dulu.

"Sakura, aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali saja." Wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang, meskipun di dalam dirinya penuh dengan keragu-raguan, rasa bersalah, dan kecemasan.

"Aku... mencintaimu Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Waa~ maaf ya, Yui potong dulu ceritanya..

Soalnya masih lumayan panjang, jadi Yui bagi jadi 2 chapter biar nggak ngebosenin.

Thank you for reading and review ^_^

Untuk **Guest** yg baru aja review, Sakura disini memang terlihat cengeng dan lemah sekali ya.. dan Sasuke juga sama sekali nggak peka! tapi sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya nggak peka lho, tapi.. sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan? hehehe saat buat fict ini, Yui cuma berpikir untuk seseorang seperti Sasuke, butuh waktu yg lama utk menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dan jadilah fict abal ini hueee... untuk Sakura yg cengeng, mungkin itu sifat aslinya Yui yang Yui jadikan karakter Sakura, soalnya Yui adalah author Sakura centric dan juga author newbie abal2 *dibantai* hehehe..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Yui janji bakal kilat deh! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 - Hands of Time

_**HANDS OF TIME**_

**.**

**Summary**

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tak ingin ditemui, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan seorang gadis setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa kabar. Reuni tak menyenangkan yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka.

**.**

**NARUTO**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

AU, sangat OOC, banyak typo, EYD berantakan,

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

_Chapter 5: Hands Of Time_

Akhirnya kata-kata yang sangat ingin Sasuke katakan beberapa tahun terakhir pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai terucapkan. Mengalahkan semua ego dan harga dirinya yang tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Sakura. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya kepada gadis merah muda itu, ketika sang gadis tidak berada di sisinya. Dan sekarang, ia juga menyadari betapa besar perasaan gadis itu kepadanya, yang bahkan telah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan, gadis itu masih saja menyimpan hatinya untuk Sasuke.

"Aku... mencintaimu Sakura."

Sakura merasakan kakinya tak bertenaga. Ia merasa kehilangan pijakan untuk berdiri, meskipun ia tahu kedua kakinya masih menapak Bumi dengan tegar.

Sungguh.. Sakura tak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Terlebih dari laki-laki di depannya kini. Ia tak ingin terjebak pada cinta menyakitkan itu lagi, meskipun ia tahu hatinya masih mencintai laki-laki itu. Meskipun ia tahu, mungkin saja laki-laki di hadapannya itu telah benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya saja...

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, Sasuke." Air bah yang sejak tadi dibendung oleh Sakura, kini mengalir deras di pipinya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menatap kosong pada _handphone_-nya di atas meja. 'Pada akhirnya apapun yang aku katakan hanya membuatmu menangis, Sakura."

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura lagi, disela-sela air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Menyadari kesalahannya. Menyesal atas semua yang terjadi.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan dulu. Menghilang begitu saja, dan sekarang kembali muncul dan tiba-tiba kau mengatakan mencintaiku setelah kau akan menikah dengan Karin? Yang benar saja." Air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku.. tak berharap kau akan memaafkanku. Aku tahu kesalahanku begitu besar. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku saat ini padamu.." Terlihat kesedihan di wajah Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, kata-kata itu menyakiti Sakura dan membuatnya menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong. "Dan tentang pernikahanku dengan Karin, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Katanya.

Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya saat itu juga. Tapi, ia juga tahu bahwa air mata itu bukan hanya air mata kesedihan. Ia merasakan kelegaan dan sedikit kebahagiaan karena Sasuke mengatakan semua hal itu.

'Apakah ini berarti aku masih mengharapnya? Semua ini tak boleh terjadi lagi, kan?' batin dan perasaannya tak ingin mengakui kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"_Please, don't cry, Sakura. I don't deserve your tears_." Sasuke hanya bergumam lemah, putus asa karena sekali lagi membuat gadis di hadapannya itu menangis. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, Sasuke? Kenapa kau selalu muncul dan mengacaukan perasaanku?" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf." Sasuke hanya bergumam lemah.

"Tapi semua itu memang apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Maaf." Katanya lagi.

"Sasuke bodoh."

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh." Kata Sasuke lagi. 'Karena aku membiarkanmu menangis berkali-kali, Sakura' katanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke.. bodoh.." sakura mengulang gumaman kecil itu di tengah isak tangisnya.

Hening. Hanya suara isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar diantara mereka. Keduanya tidak berkata apapun lagi. Atmosfer canggung menyerang mereka kembali.

Keduanya yang bungkam menambah berat atomsfer diantara mereka. Sasuke tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Takut akan menyakiti Sakura lebih dalam. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk berpikir. Hati dan pikirannya saling bertolak belakang. Hatinya tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi. Hatinya tak ingin merasakan kehancuran lagi. Tapi, logika dan kepintarannya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke kali ini benar-benar tulus mencintainya —mempertimbangkan harga diri Sasuke yang terlampau tinggi— hingga ia mengutarakannya dan menunjukkan wajah penyesalan yang sebelumnya belum pernah diperlihatkannya.

Sakura ragu, takut Sasuke akan menghancurkan hatinya lagi. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sasuke telah benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi, seberapa keras pun hati seorang gadis karena ia telah lelah terluka, jika itu adalah ungkapan tulus dari seseorang yang dicintainya, hati itu akan luluh dengan segera. Ia masih akan terus berharap, meskipun kelak mungkin saja ia akan kembali tersakiti.

Sakura pun sama. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan kembali menghancurkan hatinya. Tapi, hatinya telah luluh. Keinginannya untuk membuang jauh-jauh masa lalu nya dengan pemuda itu, sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Hatinya luluh ketika melihat wajah bersalah di depannya itu.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar bodoh." Gadis musim semi itu mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun air matanya masih mengalir.

"Kalau wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu, dasar bodoh." Katanya lagi. Sakura menghapus air matanya sekali lagi. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir. Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat lengkungan di wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu. Mata gadis itu masih memerah, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa lega karena gadis itu tersenyum padanya sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti pikiranmu, Sasuke." Sakura menatap obsidian Sasuke. "Dan aku tak pernah bisa menebak apapun yang kau rasakan."

Sakura menghela napas dalam. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, aku tak bisa membiarkannya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang yang tidak peka sepertimu menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke menatapnya kebingungan dan tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu? Kau memaafkanku?" katanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini, ya?" kata Sakura sambil terkekeh melihat wajah bingung pemuda di depannya itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, _berhenti-menertawakanku-dan-jawab-pertanyaanku_.

Sakura masih terus terkekeh melihat wajah Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyebut namanya dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

"Sakura."

"Memangnya menurutmu, apa jawabanku?" kata Sakura tersenyum menatap pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau... memaafkanku." Sasuke ragu-ragu. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mudah untuk menerima dan percaya pada perasaan Sakura –atau siapapun—terhadapnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Sasuke bodoh." Katanya sambil menyentuh lembut wajah pemuda itu.

"Sejak awal kau tahu aku masih mencintaimu kan, Sasuke."

"Hn." Jawab pemuda raven itu singkat. Merasakan kehangatan tangan Sakura yang lembut di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu meragukan perasaanku." Katanya lagi.

"Dan juga, seharusnya kau membuatku lebih menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu padaku." Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kau selalu membuatku salah mengartikanmu." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang mulai cerah. Ia hanya diam, tidak berkata sepatah kata pun mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tapi, hei.. tahukah kau bahwa hati pemuda itu bergetar?

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Tak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Karena itu, kau tak perlu meragukan perasaanku." Sasuke menatap emeraldnya dalam. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Dan jika kau memang mencintaiku, jangan pernah pergi lagi." Gadis merah muda itu menciutkan bibirnya. Berpura-pura kesal untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi."

Gadis merah muda itu telah mendapatkan musim seminya yang manis dan menyegarkan. Musim dinginnya yang menyakitkan dan menghancurkan harapannya untuk kembali bangkit telah berlalu. Tunas-tunas dan kuncup bernama cinta telah bermekaran di kehidupannya, setelah lelah menangisi kesendirian dan rasa sakit karena tak bisa melangkah maju dari masa lalunya bersama Sasuke.

Lengan-lengan waktu yang berjalan mengiringi mereka telah menunjukkan keajaibannya.

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~**

Kelopak bunga Sakura telah berguguran, tertiup angin segar musim semi yang dingin memasuki kapel tua yang telah dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam manusia. Angin musim semi mengibarkan gaun putih mewah yang dikenakan gadis musim semi itu.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan dan anggun, diiringi oleh seorang laki-laki paruh baya –sang ayah yang sangat bahagia— disisinya, menuju altar dimana seorang pemuda telah berdiri lebih dulu disana menunggu kedatangannya. Tentu saja gadis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya.

Tepuk tangan hadirin –dan teman-teman mereka—mengiringinya ketika ia menaiki altar, disambut oleh uluran tangan dan senyuman pemuda bersurai raven yang telah menunggunya di altar.

Sakramen agung yang mengikat kedua anak manusia itu berlangsung khidmat hingga janji agung berkumandang mengelilingi seluruh kapel tua itu.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri saya. Berjanji untuk menjaganya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam sakit maupun sehat. Saya akan mencintainya dan setia kepadanya seumur hidup saya."

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
